


越界

by lalalasixturbo



Category: EXO(Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalasixturbo/pseuds/lalalasixturbo
Summary: 朴灿烈向调教师D.O.预约了付费服务。但是他却不满足于只做一个客人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【高亮】嘟灿！！！

朴灿烈是一个gay。

忽略不便于示人的性向，被合身西装完全凸显出来的完美身材与梳着帅气背头的英俊面容，至少让他表面上看起来是个非常优秀的青年才俊。至于为何多年来一直单身，保守的韩国社会不允许他道出真相，所以他把自己伪装成一个工作狂。

其实他讨厌工作。在上司面前露出职业假笑毕恭毕敬点头哈腰，加班时就与同事凑在一起骂那头死肥猪，这样的工作日常实在很难让人喜欢上。下班之后回到辛苦攒钱付了首付还要每个月还贷款的单身公寓也是无所事事，去酒吧喝一杯倒是一种不错的释放压力的方式。

朴灿烈总是一个人去酒吧。

那是一家gay吧。如果朴灿烈想，以他自身的条件，他可以随随便便约到人一起回家。但朴灿烈的眼光不低，所以朴灿烈也并不是每晚都有性生活。

他尝试过寻找固定的性伴侣，但是很难不在其中掺杂感情，一旦对方开始追求他，他就会像被踩了尾巴的猫一样慌不择路地逃开。压抑的社会环境让他没有恋爱的心思，既要隐瞒感情，又要保持忠诚，想想都令人感觉头痛。

与他保持炮友关系最长的一个男人在和女人订婚后委婉地与他断绝了联系，他打了十几个电话把对方骂的狗血喷头，然后给对方的新婚妻子寄了匿名信揭露真相。但他自己，却不可避免地再次陷入孤独。

谈恋爱没兴趣，想要解决生理需要又很难找到符合眼缘的对象。所以最近一段时间，朴灿烈去酒吧只是单纯地为了喝酒。两杯酒下肚后他的脸微微有些红，但意识十分清醒。微醺是一种非常享受的状态，精神亢奋，回家后连自慰都有激情。

朴灿烈自慰时常观看他们圈子里一个非常著名的网红的直播，那位以D.O.作为代号的播主其实是职业的调教师，如果想要接受他的服务需要付钱。但是直播是免费的，朴灿烈心安理得通过白嫖获得快感。

今天的调教对象是一个高个子男人。那位调教师个子不高，朴灿烈并不介意，反而觉得有趣——并不是只有高大的身材才会让人产生臣服的欲望。但朴灿烈个子很高，他看着那个男人跪趴在地上，仿佛看见了另一个自己。

D.O.戴了一个口罩，镜头前只能看到他的浓眉和冷冰冰的眼神——朴灿烈毫不怀疑只要在自己撸管时被那种眼神瞪上一眼，他就会立刻达到高潮。

高个子男人驯服地叫着主人，皮鞭在他背上留下一道道红痕。朴灿烈紧紧盯着手机屏幕生怕错过细节，同时手伸进西裤里攥住了自己的性器，开始缓缓上下撸动。

调教师D.O.有着迷人的低沉声线，朴灿烈非常渴望被那样的声音辱骂。但D.O.不会那么做，他的手段通常非常绅士而克制。

高个子男人被扒掉了裤子，两腿间的性器高耸。D.O.沉默不语地踩了上去。他穿着黑色的皮鞋，用鞋油擦得锃亮，鞋底压着性器反复碾压，朴灿烈猜测他的力度一定恰到好处，介于快感与痛感之间，否则那个高个子男人不会叫的像被人从后面操进去一样爽。然后朴灿烈开始幻想被踩的那个人是自己，他用力掐着自己的性器看着它变得紫红，然后双腿颤抖着射了出来。

朴灿烈期待着更多的节目，但是直播戛然而止。D.O.冷淡的眼神在镜头前晃了几秒，宣布今天的直播到此结束。朴灿烈长叹了一口气，进入了贤者时间。白嫖的享受持续不了太久，对于D.O.的付费服务，他有些心动。

抽了几张抽纸擦干净手上的精液，打开冰箱拿了一罐冰镇啤酒，朴灿烈窝在沙发里看了会儿乏味的电视节目。一个人的深夜真的很寂寞。他想要一个人，并不需要一定和他做爱，他们可以只是躺在沙发上，一人一罐啤酒，一边喝一边吐槽无聊的电视节目。“这个MC真的很没梗。”“同意。”这样的对话他不介意重复100次，只要有人陪陪他。

没有人。朴灿烈倒在沙发上睡着了，屁股底下坐着遥控器，被压到某个按键之后电视疯狂地开始换台，杂乱的噪音堵塞朴灿烈的耳朵，让他做了一连串的噩梦。第二天早上被闹钟叫醒时，他的头像是脑浆爆裂了一样剧痛。

朴灿烈捂着脑袋冲了个澡跑出门挤地铁上班。今天路上有两个女的找他要联系方式，他都委婉的拒绝了。他有时觉得挺遗憾的，敢主动搭讪他的条件都不差，自己要是能对女人的胸和大腿硬起来，也许生活会好过许多。反正也没有如果，他还是一个只能看着调教直播自慰的变态。

朴灿烈总是想到D.O.。在白嫖了对方的直播许多次之后，想要主动联系对方的想法愈加强烈。

也许他真的是太过孤独了，身体和心灵双重空虚。当晚D.O.没有开直播，可能今天并没有客人，朴灿烈百无聊赖，查看D.O.的直播间信息，找到了对方的联系方式，思索再三，打过去一个电话。

对方很快接了：“喂，您好？”

“请问您是D.O.先生吗？”

“是我。请问您有什么事吗？”

朴灿烈深吸了一口气。就是这个声音，隔着听筒也是如此的迷人。他清了清嗓子，直白地道出目的：“我想预约您的服务，请问您什么时候有空？”

“您先说您的安排吧，我看我那天是否有约。”

朴灿烈犹豫了两秒：“这周五晚上，可以吗？”

“可以，请留下您的住址或者酒店地址，到时候电话联系。”

朴灿烈留下了公寓的地址，对方表示记下来之后，就挂了电话。轻描淡写的预约成功，让朴灿烈几次怀疑这到底是真的还是做梦。不管怎样，生活有个盼头总是好的，接下来的几个工作日，他都像打了鸡血一样拼命工作，被老板破天荒地连着夸奖了好几天。

周五下午，朴灿烈拒绝了男同事的聚餐邀请，也拒绝了女同事的电影邀约，独自一人回了家。还在地铁上时D.O.给他打了电话，说自己已经到楼下了，朴灿烈连连道歉，说他马上就赶过去。一下地铁他就飞快地往家跑，像是要见到暗恋的人那样激动，尽管他与对方从未见过，然而第一眼他就认出了D.O.——个子不高，穿着黑色冲锋衣，戴着黑框眼镜和口罩，背了一个运动背包。

“嗨！”他隔着很远就朝对方拼命挥手打招呼，他好久没有笑的那样灿烂过。而D.O.只是朝朴灿烈轻轻点了点头，沉默地跟着他上了电梯、进了门。

两个完全陌生的人一开始见面当然免不了尴尬，毕竟连在酒吧里调情的步骤都被省略，直接带到了家里来。朴灿烈把对方请到沙发上坐下，又是倒水又是拿水果，就在这时，D.O.突然开口了。

“客人，请问怎么称呼？”

“朴灿烈。叫我灿烈就行。”

“好的，朴先生，请填一下这个表。”

D.O.利索地从包里掏出纸笔递给朴灿烈，看起来活像街边拦住别人做调查的，但朴灿烈接过来定睛一看，才知道是明码标价的服务清单，他盯着上面各种19禁的服务，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。他可能真的太久没有性生活了，只是看到这些词语就脸红心跳。

不过……说实话，价格有点贵啊。朴灿烈的眼前浮现出可怜的工资卡余额，扣除每个月的房贷后就所剩无几。无奈之下，他十分肉痛地选择了几个基础服务。他当然也想要多玩些花样，但是，仅仅是最便宜的套餐，他辛苦工作的一周都白干了。朴灿烈把服务表还给D.O.，然后闭着眼睛掏了钱。没事，该花就花，这钱花的很值。他在心中无用地安慰自己。

“那么，现在开始吗？”

D.O.摘下了眼镜，放在茶几上。

朴灿烈咬紧嘴唇紧张而又兴奋地点了点头。

懒得移动身体走去卧室，索性一切活动都在沙发上解决。朴灿烈跪在沙发前分开双腿，D.O.拿了一根绳子把他的双手反绑在身后，这样他两腿间的性器便只能任由D.O.摆布。朴灿烈呼哧呼哧地喘着，盯着D.O.握着他的性器的手，那手指很有力，掌心绕着整个柱身滑动，指尖则毫不留情地刺激龟头，在他脆弱的器官上造成了一些痛感，但朴灿烈深陷其中。

他渐渐感觉越来越痛，于是他低头看向自己的性器底端，原来不知什么时候D.O.给他戴上了阴茎环，他叫出了声，“爸爸，”他这么喊，仅仅是这样的称呼就让朴灿烈的性器更加的兴奋，但是勃起的越厉害也就越痛，“你给我戴了什么？”他装作很单纯的问。

D.O.漫不经心地抬了抬眼皮，没搭理他，然而手部的动作加快了，朴灿烈就叫的更大声，也更难说出完整的句子，“爸爸，”他一边叫一边喘息着，“就要，”他爽的想哭，隐约有点耳鸣，性器底端的环状物抑制住了他射精的速度，过度刺激让他快要爆炸了，“要射了……”这回D.O.终于回应他了，“爸爸还没允许你射。”

朴灿烈难耐地扭动着腰，他觉得后面很空，想要让D.O.也帮忙照顾一下后面，但是动作幅度稍微剧烈一点，就被D.O.摁着背整个人蜷缩在地上，“不准乱动。”双腿被分的更开，整个人差不多是鸭子坐的坐姿，大腿根的筋一抽一抽的疼，但是所有痛觉都在性器处转化为快感。

朴灿烈觉得快要射出来，但有阴茎环阻隔着，迟迟达不到那个临界点，有一阵子他又突然觉得自己就快尿出来了，生殖系统和泌尿系统已经完全混乱，不知道自己前面到底有什么憋着出不来，是白色的精液还是淡黄色的尿液，总之都出不来，被D.O.自作主张地用手指堵住，他哼哼唧唧地抗议，又哭又求饶，不知道过了多久，D.O.突然松开了手，朴灿烈终于如释重负地射了出来，一股一股的精液从前端涌出。

D.O.抽了张纸巾擦了擦手，然后从包里取出润滑油，抹了一点在手指上，“抬起屁股来。”他命令道，朴灿烈乖乖地服从，D.O.抬起手打了他的屁股两下，挺翘的两瓣臀肉乱晃，留下两道红印子，朴灿烈又喘了两声，性器颤颤巍巍又有立起来的趋势，“爸爸快操我。”他摇着屁股请求道。

D.O.把两根手指塞进朴灿烈的后穴，模仿着性交的姿势抽插，没几下就找到了前列腺的位置，使劲往那个凸起顶。朴灿烈的叫声变了调，他感觉他要被手指操到高潮了，“好爽，”他很大声地叫，“爸爸操我操的好爽。”D.O.伸出另一只手捂住他的嘴，于是朴灿烈只能发出“呜呜”的声音。

后穴处的手指离开了，润滑油凉凉的，顺着臀缝往下流，D.O.又塞了一个又凉又硬的东西进来，朴灿烈反应了两秒，哦是跳蛋。“爸爸我想你用大肉棒操我。”他哀求。朴灿烈觉得这要求不算无理，但D.O.没满足他，兀自摆弄着小小的遥控器。不知道按下了哪一档，后穴里的跳蛋突然疯狂震动起来，朴灿烈的叫声瞬间拔高了几度，强烈的快感刺激的他眼前发白。

D.O.又把跳蛋往里面塞了塞，好像塞到很里面去了，朴灿烈开始担心拿不拿得出来。但也只是担心了一秒钟，他就陷进情欲的浪潮里拔不出来了。“爸爸不要了，”他开始哭，眼泪成串地从眼角往下掉，“塞的太深了，”后穴一抽一抽的痉挛，让那震动的小东西愈加深入他的肠道，“拿不出来了……”“能拿出来。”D.O.可谓是惜字如金。朴灿烈扭动着腰，双手还被绑着，然而性器已经再一次硬了，想摸又摸不到。这真的很狼狈，他觉得自己毫无保留地暴露在D.O.的眼皮底下，发着浪，叫个不停，然而对方只是冷眼旁观着他的表演。

朴灿烈的思维逐渐变得混混沌沌的，口齿不清，喊着“爸爸”“爸爸”“饶了我吧”“我错了”之类乱七八糟的句子，最后终于忍不住靠后面达到了高潮，射在了地板上。D.O.又抽纸巾去擦地板，然后帮朴灿烈解开了绑手的绳子，手指伸到他后面，很灵巧地掏出了跳蛋，裹满肠液的跳蛋滚落在地板上，湿淋淋亮晶晶的。

朴灿烈顺势抱住D.O.的腰不让他走，“爸爸，”他觉得还不满足，“我要爸爸的肉棒。”他以为他会得到想要的东西的，这通常不难，被真正的鸡巴干终究还是最爽的，这时候他终于见识到了对方的职业素养，尽管之前就已经领教到了大概。D.O.很绅士地推开了朴灿烈，戴上了桌上的眼镜：“服务结束了，朴先生。”朴灿烈跪坐在地上，闻言有些呆滞，他嘟起嘴巴，不太乐意，就算没法做爱，他本想和对方来个法式深吻作为结尾的。

“去洗澡吧。”D.O.道。

朴灿烈艰难地爬起来，双腿跪麻了，也许膝盖也青了，他先是在沙发上歇了一会儿，然后拖拉着拖鞋去浴室冲澡。洗完出来时D.O.已经不在了。好像一阵风，一下子就消失了，连关门的声音都没有让他听到。

朴灿烈忽然觉得一切只是一个香艳的春梦。真是个冷漠的人，话又少，只把自己当做客人对待。对别人也和自己一样吗？明天又会去谁家上门服务呢？不能再想下去了，他会疯掉的。

他打开电视看了会儿无聊的电视节目，手机上收到了D.O.发来的视频文件，原来刚才的全程都被D.O.用随身带的小型摄像机偷偷录影了，但不知道有没有直播。朴灿烈还没主动问，D.O.就告诉他没有，因为直播前会先征得客人的同意的。“有的客人喜欢被别人看的感觉，觉得很刺激。”他这么解释。

朴灿烈回复他我也喜欢，下次也带我一起直播吧。D.O.说那客人你的意思是还要预约下次服务吗？朴灿烈说“是的”，但并没有想好下次什么时候。换句话说，他想现在就再次见到D.O.。他也确实这么说了，“我想现在就见到你。”D.O.答应了，“那你需要什么类型的服务呢？”朴灿烈犹豫了，他想要的单子上没有，然后他就问D.O.接不接受定制服务，D.O.说可以，朴灿烈说，“那你来陪我看会电视吧，我请你吃夜宵。”

半个小时之后门铃声响了，朴灿烈打开门，D.O.站在门口，第一句话就是，“客人你真的不是在开玩笑吗？”

朴灿烈很得意地笑了，“我炸鸡都订好了，就等你呢。”

桌上摆着冰镇啤酒，电视里放着无聊的综艺节目，朴灿烈躺在D.O.的腿上，心思当然不在电视上，他盯着D.O.的下颌，“你为什么不肯摘口罩呢？”D.O.没理他，仍然盯着电视，可那节目明明很无聊，也没见他跟着发笑，不知道看个什么劲儿。朴灿烈又问，“你不是说接受定制服务吗？”D.O.点头说是啊，朴灿烈说，“那，和我接吻好不好——爸爸。”他对这个称呼似乎有一种执念。

D.O.于是摘下了口罩，露出完整的脸来，五官很端正，嘴唇厚而性感。朴灿烈于是好奇为什么他总是戴着口罩，难道只是想保持所谓的神秘感，他发誓如果D.O.刚才摘下口罩，他会多射好几次。

他跨坐在D.O.身上和他接吻，和娴熟的手法相比D.O.的吻技就比较生疏了，不小心磕到牙齿时明显露出了尴尬的表情，朴灿烈觉得好笑，然后突然冒出来一个奇怪的想法， 如果这是他男朋友就好了。他很想天天和这样的嘴唇接吻。D.O.没有脱过裤子，但是无论他那根鸡巴长什么样，朴灿烈都愿意天天和这样迷人的人做爱。

“爸爸。我还能这么叫你吗？爸爸？现在还算是服务时间吗？你难道不想操我吗爸爸？”朴灿烈用膝盖蹭着D.O.的裆部撒娇一样地叫。

D.O.被手里的啤酒呛了一口，无奈地说，“你不是只是叫我来看电视的吗？”末了又补充道，“我不亲自为客人提供性服务。”好吧，这是他的原则。他那根肉棒可真够金贵的。

“可是戴口罩也是你的原则，你还是为我摘下来了。而且之间看你的直播你也从不和客人接吻。”朴灿烈据理力争，试图说服这个顽固的家伙。

但D.O.一句话就让他软了下来，从里到外全部软成了水。“因为你很可爱。”D.O.说，“所以为你破例一次。”

我希望你再为我再破例一次。朴灿烈在心里大喊。我希望你为我破例无数次，在我面前不要坚持任何原则。让我成为最特别的那一个客人吧。

“那好吧，看电视吧。”朴灿烈翻身躺下，重新枕到D.O.的腿上去。“看在我这么可爱的份上，可以告诉我你的真名吗？”他问。

“都暻秀。”对方回答。

“都暻秀？”朴灿烈重复了一遍，“很好听。”他赞美道。“我希望你今晚能在我家睡。我的床是双人床。我有备用的洗漱用品，我还有一双新拖鞋。我会做早饭，煮海鲜拉面，我也会做炒年糕。明天就是周六，如果没有人约你，我们一起出去玩怎么样……”

“客人，你到底想说什么？”都暻秀打断他，有点不太耐烦的样子。

朴灿烈清了清嗓子，“我想……”

“对了，我周六有预约了——不好意思。”

朴灿烈把剩下那半句话咽回去，委委屈屈地“嗯”了一声。“好吧，那么希望你还能坚持你的那些原则，不要随便破例。口罩不要摘，名字也不要告诉别人……”

他忽然又翻身而起，非常认真地盯着都暻秀的眼睛。他觉得他的意思已经非常明显，既然对方嫌他烦嫌他话多，那么他就少说一点、直接一点。

“说真的，我很想和你谈恋爱。”

end.（or tbc？）


	2. 没关系（防翻车用）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试一下障眼法能否幸存
> 
> 放过自割腿肉的新司机吧老福特！

네 모습 그대로 그래 괜찮아 괜찮아도  
展现真正的你 没关系 没关系

오늘 난 처음으로  
今天我第一次

솔직한 내 마음을 마주해  
真诚地面对我的内心

거울 앞에 서는 것도 머뭇대  
犹豫地站在了镜子之前

이 표정은 또 왜 이리도 어색해  
这表情为何如此尴尬呢

아름다운 건 늘 소중하고  
美好的事情总是值得珍视

잠시 머물다 아득히 멀어져도  
短暂地停留之后 再次渐渐远离

늘 마주 보듯 평범한  
总是用心来迎接并

일상을 채울 마음의 눈  
填满那平淡的日常

그 안에 감춰둔 외로움도  
让那心底隐藏的孤寂

잠시 머물 수 있게 해  
能够暂时得到停留

그저 바라봐  
静静凝视着

부드러운 바람이 불면  
和煦的微风吹来

마음을 열어 지나갈 하루야  
打开心扉 度过新的一天

때론 울고 때론 웃고  
曾时而哭泣 时而欢笑

기대하고 아파하지  
满怀期待 又伤痕累累

다시 설레고 무뎌지고  
一次次心动 一次次麻木

마음이 가는 대로 있는 그대로  
就那样随心所欲地活着

수많은 별이 그랬듯이  
宛若那无尽星辰般

언제나 같은 자리  
永远在自己的位置上

제 몫의 빛으로 환하게 비출 테니  
用尽自己的力量来照亮这一切

숨기지 말고 너를 보여줄래 편히  
不要隐藏 展现你自己吧

네 모습 그대로 그래 괜찮아 괜찮아도  
展现真正的你 没关系 没关系

두 손에 가득 채워질 추억들은  
那双手中珍藏的回忆就是

소중한 우리 이야기  
我们珍贵的故事啊

진심이 담긴 마음이  
若那满怀真情的心

시간이 지나 다시 기억할 수 있다면  
随着时间流逝 仍能够再次记得

말할 수 있을까  
可以说出那句

너도 행복했다고  
你也曾感到幸福吗

너와 울고 같이 웃고  
我们曾一起欢笑哭泣

기대하고 아파했지  
曾满怀期待又伤痕累累

모든 걸 쏟고 사랑하고  
曾毫无保留地深爱过

마음이 가는 대로 있는 그대로  
就那样随心所欲地活着

말하지 못할 고민거리  
那说不出口的烦恼

깊게 상처 난 자리  
变成了深深的伤痕

늘 같은 속도로 흘러가는 시간이  
那总是缓缓流动的时光长河

언제나 그랬듯이 씻어내줄 테니  
总会将心底冲刷干净

흐르듯 살아도 그냥 괜찮아 괜찮아도  
就这样活着吧 没关系 没关系

**Author's Note:**

> 灿受真是宝藏呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜 可我写的不好吃
> 
> 真心不会写调教文 我尽力了 就这样吧 (自暴自弃脸)
> 
> 感觉这辈子开车的本事都用出来了 本新司机已经肾虚了……


End file.
